


Chivalry

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, F/M, One Night Stands, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pleasure. Business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry

Once, he would have ignored the desire, but times have changed; women have changed. Tatsumi tells himself one-night romances bend the rules without breaking them.

Tonight, he almost excuses himself when he matches the woman's name to a file folder, but he can see his need for another's touch mirrored in her eyes. He buys her a drink.

"He left me while I was unconscious. No one expected me to wake up."

He holds her as she cries onto him, shivers beneath him and sleeps beside him, her heartbeat slowly fading to nothing.

Tatsumi tells himself there are worse deaths.


End file.
